


热夏

by whybelieve



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whybelieve/pseuds/whybelieve





	热夏

——热。  
事情仅仅是他感觉到仿佛从骨头里散发出来的热意。这有点好笑，即使是在世界各地奔波已久以后这具身体归根结底还是属于北纬50°以上的国家和它的气温。南国的夏天对他来说太难挨了——极端的湿度却让他在半夜里口干舌燥地醒来，发现空调的制冷无论如何不太管用。  
睡眠被打断造成的焦躁感让他觉得更热了。徒劳地低声用爱尔兰方言从上帝一直诅咒到提议混入普通市民中来海边度假的聒噪小姑娘，一点也没感觉热度降下来的莱尔最终还是选择出去吹吹海风。  
但，根本没什么不同，踩在终日曝晒后余温犹在的沙滩上时他简直有种赤身裸体进入沙漠的错觉，腥咸的风是桑拿房里单调的空气流动，在呼吸道堵城一团湿淋淋可以拧出水的热度。  
我要疯了。莱尔想。  
所幸海水还是凉的，至少相比起岸上的一切。他深深弯下腰，把脸埋进带着咸味儿的水里，直到微凉的海水彻底没过头顶，将扎根在他皮肤底下的燥热一丝一丝拔出来，和呼出的气泡一起咕嘟咕嘟抛洒在涨潮后有点汹涌的水波中。  
耳边是朦朦胧胧的水流声，睁开眼只是一片带着刺痛感的黑暗。隔绝了恼人的蚊虫和震天响的蝉鸣，海底的夜晚是寂寥的。  
肺里的空气一点一点耗尽，轻微的窒息感反倒让他愈发贪恋这份蔓延的眩晕和不太真实的凉意。假如起身的话又要重新回到那个炽热的夜晚里去了——这个念头让他一时间只想痛饮一大杯放满冰块的啤酒。  
于是他也这么做了。没有多想什么，莱尔张开嘴，咽下一口迫不及待涌进口腔的液体。  
“——！”  
这他妈的比虎口上的盐要咸一万倍。他终究还是从水里抬起了头，然后越过不断顺着湿透的头发往下滴的水流看见海滩上若隐若现的一个人影。  
无月之夜的四周很暗，没有夜视仪就算再优秀的狙击手在毫无光源的自然中也不会比瞎子好上一点，何况是隔着一定的距离。  
但莱尔并不需要看。他知道那是谁。  
海水万分沉重地挽留他走向那个人的脚步，可恨的湿热再度黏附上他裸露在外的皮肤。当走到对方面前时，从两腮附近滴落的已经不知道是海水还是汗水，或许都有。他觉得可能是星辰的微光让他能够看清这家伙的脸，然后在能够问一句“你怎么起来了”之前就迎来了没头没尾的答案。  
“海里太暗了。”刹那解释道，如果这算是解释的话——他大概是想说不太安全。  
“好热。”  
他被热得根本就不想说话，只能勉强用几个字说明溢满胸腔的烦闷。然而在留意到对方并不像他那样全身上下仅仅穿着一条沙滩裤，而是还披了一件不怎么薄的连帽外套以后，他又忍不住多说了几个字。  
“怎么你都不觉得热吗？”  
这话的确问得不经大脑，中东人摇了摇头之后莱尔才后知后觉想起他的出身。  
这太不公平了，他轻声咕哝着，然后在足以让人失去理智的气温中毫无预兆地将这个作弊的家伙——在他看来——按倒在了沙滩上。  
“……莱尔？”  
他听见因为姿势变化从自己身上滑落的海水拍打在对方身上的声音。水珠噼里啪啦落在那人敞开的衣襟下赤裸的胸腹。  
“这不公平——我要把热分一半给你。”  
并不在意自己是不是在无理取闹，他径自试图堵上那双有点单薄的嘴唇，却失败了。落点仅仅在下颏，以至于他略带恼怒地哼一声，却不妨碍磨磨蹭蹭地把嘴挪到正确的位置，然后顺利地侵入迎接他的温顺唇齿之间。  
……好热。  
见鬼，莱尔模模糊糊地想着，结果反倒是被这人的热度给缠上了。也不知道是民族特性还是个人体质的问题，刹那的体温似乎要比普通人都还高上一点点，按理说比体表温度更低的口腔都热得让他感到自己的舌头要和正勾着的那条融在一起，连涎液交换的黏腻声音都像是液体在沸腾的轻响。  
——好热。  
最后捏住对方下巴、从上颚到舌根细致扫荡了一番，感到热度渐渐上头的他终究稍稍拉开了点距离，在呼吸了一口相对来说已经不那么热的空气后才能够重新将嘴唇覆盖上那副炽热的躯体。因为缺水而干燥的嘴唇这回落在颈间，一缕微翘的黑发搔得他鼻尖有些痒，于是莱尔报复式地在锁骨上方留下了若有若无的牙印，同时没有错过耳畔传来的一声短促的抽气声。  
“是凉的。”  
“什么？”  
“吸气的时候，空气的流动是凉的。”  
他几乎可以想象黑暗中那个人茫然睁大的眼睛，因而万分愉快且变本加厉地在对方裸露在外的肌肤上留下一个又一个痕迹；从上下滚动的喉结到因被舔弄而挺立的乳尖，从搏动愈发明显的心口到被他的吐息催生起一点点轻颤的腰侧，然后挂着相当得意的笑容，他探出一手拢住了宽大沙滩裤也无法掩盖住的一团隆起——隔着轻薄的布料，热意清晰地传递到掌心。  
“喏，”他将额头抵上身下的人已经有了薄汗的胸膛，“你也热起来了。”  
刹那的回答在一个短暂的深呼吸之后来到：“……是。”  
“但还不够……让你更热一点？”  
甚至无需确认他也知道这个人绝对会由着他来。手指勾住碍事的衣物边缘将之拉下，怀着一点恶作剧的心思，莱尔直接用沾上了一点沙子的手反手握住刹那早已兴奋起来的性器，然后就这样不紧不慢地由根部向冠状沟撸动——砂砾的触感即使是对于掌心来说也算得上粗糙，而当最敏感的海绵体被这些硬质的颗粒摩擦时又会是什么样的感觉？  
青年原本还算克制的呼吸声陡然加重了。  
仍然把头埋在他胸前的莱尔止不住地闷声发笑，一时连热都顾不上考虑：“感觉如何，嗯？”  
尾指的指甲看似不经意地刮擦过铃口，在沾上渗出的一点湿润的清液后又再次拢上柱体，重复着缓慢而磨人的逡巡。  
“……你，快一点。”  
“是、是，遵命——”  
罕见地从这个沉默寡言的人那里得到了床事方面的指示，莱尔心情很好地感受着手里越发胀大的对方的东西，正打算依言照做的时候，却发现原本的黑暗中多出了两点光芒——尽管只是晦暗的金色，在仅仅能看清彼此轮廓的环境下则异常扎眼。  
那是有别于人类的一双眼睛。  
望进这对闪烁着奇妙纹路的眼睛时，莱尔发现自己说不上来有什么感觉。他只是没来由地觉得更热了，无关气温的热，但带来的焦躁和心烦却比从梦中热醒的那一刻更甚，而与沿着脊柱攀附上来的焦灼相对的则是因为莫名的距离感有点凉下来的胸口。  
“你怎么……”  
终于也察觉到了自己的异样，刹那看起来有点错愕地伸出手，似乎是想要确认一下自己的眼睛。但在他能够够到前，那只手就被莱尔阻拦了下来。  
“不是挺好的吗？”他把嘴唇凑近对方下意识闭上的眼睛，在右眼的眼睑上落下一个吻，“这样innovator先生说不定就能感受到我有多热——”  
说这话的同时，他挺身将自己早就热得一塌糊涂的性器顶进了刹那的身体里。这是个简单粗暴的动作，但在做爱已是家常便饭、身体也逐渐变得异常合拍的现在，未经开拓的肠道似乎也已经自动做好了接纳他的准备，而刚刚被握在手里翻来覆去“拷问”过的分身甚至因为他的侵入而情动得瞬间释放出来……但莱尔已经无暇顾及下腹被溅上的带着对方余温的浊液了。  
“也太热了……”  
——热。好热。在这样的气温下简直是连骨髓都要被煮沸的热度，地狱的熔炉或许也不过如此，但经由神经传递到大脑的信息又绝非苦痛，而是烧灼着感官散发出令人窒息的甜美的天堂。超过温暖二字可以形容的高热内壁压迫着人体最脆弱但此刻却最坚硬的器官，肌肉隐约的、最轻微的翕张也给人一种被黏膜有意识地吮吸着的错觉；哪怕是第无数次进入这里，新鲜的情欲都会在每次递送间逐渐高涨，更何况是连安全措施都抛在脑后的最直接的肉体接触，快感一时间凶猛炽热得让人陌生。  
或许是拜没有丝毫凉意的热带海风所赐，他觉得身上很黏，像是浸泡在高于正常体温的热水里；被不知道海水还是汗水打湿而变成一缕一缕的头发实在太碍事了，他不得不在做爱途中三番五次地空出手将老是垂下来遮挡视线的头发捋向后方。而刹那也一样——由外而内地，莱尔不着边际地想——青年喉间溢出的声音在不断的接吻当中被压抑成含混不清的鼻音和越发粗重的喘息，多余的津液甚至沾湿了彼此的胸膛，揉成一团的外套则早就和头发一样被汗水浸透，湿乎乎地紧贴在后腰；至于股间和胯间沾染着的已经分不清是谁的体液，黏腻的液体最终统统汇聚在身体相接的部位，因为一次又一次的撤出和顶入发出咕啾咕啾的声音，在除了海浪和风声之外万籁俱寂的海滩上显得分外淫猥。  
亲吻的间隙间他在黑暗中凝视着innovator的眼睛，或者说，由于热气开始头脑昏沉的他也只能看清这双眼睛。暗金色的双眸此刻半闭着，平时仅仅是看起来就具有足够威慑力的凌厉感因此被冲淡，在视线相对时，眼帘下的微光甚至映照出眼角泛起的一点点红。  
因为情欲？还是因为炎热？无论如何，在强烈意识到原来被各种野心家汲汲追求并无比推崇的进化后的人类也可以被抹上这样的颜色，以及露出这样的神情之后，莱尔突然觉得又更热了几分。饱胀的火热从剧烈跳动的心脏一路传递到深埋在对方体内的性器，他低下头再次用唇舌描摹过这具同样火热、几乎要将他熔化的身体。  
海水的咸味。海风的咸味。和他没有区别的人类的身体上汗液的味道。  
于是莱尔又开始想念酒精。但就算什么都没喝，比一杯龙舌兰入喉还要辛辣的热意已经让他觉得自己醉得有点失控，不管是更加激烈的动作还是越发迷乱的大脑。  
——太热了，实在太热了。  
“刹那，我……”  
他并不知道自己究竟想说些什么，只是感到他所呼唤的那个人的手指在那一刻轻轻抚过他的头发。  
“嗯。”  
……没有多余的字句。  
大概也并不需要。莱尔想。然后甚至没来得及完全抽身而出，过于激越的欲望就已经迫不及待迸射开来，星星点点地溅在空旷沙滩上、漫天繁星下他们毫无遮掩地沉溺于情潮的躯体——至少在这一刻，没有什么区别。  
“……”  
在相顾无言中海风依旧吹拂着。达到某个临界点的气温似乎终于降了下来，姗姗来迟地给他过热的头脑带来一丝清明。  
……但还是热。  
就算已经如约完成了“分一半热度”的任务，从身体内部泛起的燥热感却没有减少一分一毫，甚至不降反升，仿佛被谁偷偷在逐渐空虚的胸腔里支起一堆火；然后火就这样没头没脑地烧了起来，把原本也没剩下多少的理智和节制烧的一点不留。  
算了，算了。他苦中作乐地想，及时行乐又有什么不好呢？  
“我要是中暑了，那绝对是你的错。”  
于是莱尔如此抱怨道，在又一次吻上对方，并放任自己无休无止地热下去之前。

Fin


End file.
